Unexpected News
by sammigurl86
Summary: Claire hasn't been feeling, so after being told to go to the doctor she gets some unexpected news. How will her friends react? Or more importantly how will Shane react? Will this news bring them closer and their love stronger or will it tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**The Expected Surprise**

**Chapter 1**

Claire woke up with a start and was feeling very nauseous. She quickly untangled herself from her boyfriend Shane as gently as she could so she wouldn't wake him. Claire walked out of her room and once she was in the hallway, she ran to the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch and closing the door, once Claire was in the bathroom, she ran to the toilet and threw up. Once she was done she flushed and leaned her cheek against the bathroom wall, that's when Claire heard a soft knock on the door. She knew immediately who it was.

"Claire, baby, are you alright?" Shane asked opening the door some and poking his head in.

Claire nodded and Shane opened the door and walked in. He walked over and bent down in front of her.

"Did you throw up again?" he asked her

"Yeah" she answered softly

Shane reaches out and helps Claire stand up "Babe, are you sure you're alright, this is the been going on for two weeks."

"I'll be fine once I have some coke and crackers and lay down"

They walked into the hall and found Eve and Michael waiting with concerned looks on their faces.

Claire looked at them "I'm fine guys, sorry if I woke you."

"Two weeks in a row Claire, you really need to see a doctor." Her best friend Eve told her

"Eve really I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about"

"Well I'm tired of being woken up in the middle of the night hearing you toss your cookies" Eve glared at Claire.

The glare really didn't phase Claire, since was not dressed in all her goth make-up. She actually looked normal and innocent. But once the goth make-up and close come on, Eve was fiercer than any human Claire knew.

"I'm taking to the doctor in the morning. Maybe they can find out what's wrong and we can all get some sleep."

"Fine, I'll go. If it will make everyone feel better" Claire told them.

"Michael can you go get Claire a coke and some crackers? I'm going to lay her down." Shane told them.

Michael ran downstairs and Shane carried Claire back to bed and laid her down tucking the covers around her. Michael was back in record time with the coke and cracker. His vampire speed made him quick. He handed Claire the crackers and open the pop for and handed to her. She took a long drink, ate a couple of crackers and set them on the night stand. Shane crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Claire starts to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Claire sat in the passenger seat of Eve's hearse. She didn't want to be here, put if it would get her friends off her back she would go. She did manage to get some sleep last night. Claire woke to find she was wrapped tight in Shane's arms. She smiled at the thought. But it soon passed when they reached the doctors office. Claire really wanted to call Shane but he was at work. Eve parked the car and Claire opened the door.

"Here you go CB, do you want me to pick you up when you're done?" Eve asked her.

"No, it's okay. I have to go to Myrnin's when I'm done. So I'll just walk." Clarie told her

"Okay, just don't be late for dinner. Tacos tonight" Eve smiled at her and Claire smiled back.

Claire got out of the car and watched Eve drive off. She turned and walked into the doctor's. When she entered she spotted the receptionist desk and approached.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here's chapter 2. please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic, so bare with me.**

**Finding Out**

Claire cleared to her throat to get the receptionist attention. The receptionist looked up from her computer and eyed Claire before answering.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes I'm here to see Dr. Monroe, I have an appointment. Claire Danvers."

She did some typing on her computer "Okay I have you all checked in. You'll need to fill out these forms and the doctor will be with you shortly" She handed Claire a clipboard and went back to the computer.

She went over and took a sit in one of the empty chairs that were lined up against the wall and started filling out the forms. After about 10 minutes of filling them out Claire walked up the receptionist and handed them back.

"You can have a seat, the doctor will be right with you" she said in a bored voice

This girl must really hate her job Claire thought to herself. She was sitting in the waiting room looking around. It was boring and dull. The walls and floor were white with only a couple of pictures hanging on them. The coffee table in front of her had a bunch of expired magazines on them that were older than she was. A small clock ticked away on one of the walls. And in the corner sat a lonely plant which was dead, probably due to the fact that it didn't looked like it had been watered in weeks.

This is stupid, I don't know why they're so worried. It's just a little case of the flu. I'm completely fine. But then again I guess they should be worried since I have been waking them up in the middle of the night for the past two weeks Claire thought to herself. All she wanted to do right now was be at home bickering with Eve, listening to Michael play his guitar and cuddled up on the couch with Shane watching a movie. But instead here she was getting checked out at the doctors. Claire was pulled out of her thoughts when someone called her name.

"Claire, Claire Danvers?" said the lady wearing a long lab coat and holding a clip board.

"I'm Claire" she said as she stood up.

"If you'll follow me, fourth room on the right."

She followed the doctor down the hall and into the room. Claire went over to the exam table and sat down. The doctor shut the door and sat on a stool facing Claire.

"I'm Dr. Monroe, so what brings you here today Miss Danvers?" she asked

"Well for the past two weeks I've been waking up nauseous, throwing up, I've been really tired as of late and my roommates made me come."

The doctor let out a small chuckle. "I see, they must be really concerned about you then."

"You could say that"

"I'm going to ask some questions if that's alright with you?" Dr. Monroe told her

Claire nodded her head, "Sure"

"It says here that you're 18 right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Are you sexually active?"

"Umm...yes. With my boyfriend" she answered nervously

"When was your last period?"

"About a month ago...so it should be starting any day now"

Dr. Monroe made some notes then looked back up a Claire "Okay I'm going to run some test and hopefully that way we'll be able to find out what's wrong with you."

"Sounds good"

After two hours of being stuck with needles and giving urine samples Claire was getting more frustrated. She was so ready to got home. _God what is taking them so long?_ she thought. That's when Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She pulled it out and smile when she saw who it was from

_**hey babe, everything go okay at the docs.?**_

_**xxx S **_

_**don't know yet still waiting on my test results?**_

_**Xxx C**_

_**test results? What's wrong? R u ok?**_

_**I'm fine baby, I'll see u tonight and tell u when I find out**_

_**xxx C**_

_**ok baby, I love you**_

_**xxx S**_

_**I love you too**_

_**xxx C**_

As soon as Claire shut her phone and stuck it back in her pocket Dr. Monroe walked in, she shut the door and went and sat on the stool facing Claire.

"We have your test results back"

"Well?" Claire asked getting more annoyed

"Well Claire it seems that..."

**Sorry to leave it off here guys...gotta love those cliffhangers. Update will be coming tomorrow. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's finally here...Claire finds out what's wrong and tells Shane, Michael, and Eve. What will there reactions be. I'll be doing each house members POV on the situation in the next couple of chapters but I promise after that it will pick up. So let me know what you think. Just don't get mad at me I've made Shane an jerk in this chapter but you'll have to read. I promise it gets more better, this is the only chapter that I make him like this...please leave reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

**Telling the Glass House**

**Claire's POV**

I walked the streets of Morganville. Not really sure where I was going. So many thoughts going through my mind. I had left the doctors office three hours ago. It was still a shock what she told me. I know I had to tell my friends especially Shane, they would find out sooner or later. What if he gets upset and winds up hating me? What if he leaves me? Great now he'll probably hate. Eve and Michael might get upset. What if they kicked me out? God I was so scared and at that moment I have never felt so alone. It was nearly seven, it'll be dark soon. My phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to see who was calling

**Shane Calling**

Him, Eve and Michael had been call me for hours. Probably wondering where I was and worrying. I kept walking still afraid to go home and face my housemates. Why am I such a coward? I mean seriously I've taken on the biggest baddest vampires head on in this town, not to mention the draug. Hell I even took on Frank Collins and lets face it he was scary when he was alive. Now he's just a brain in a jar. Lost in my thought again I hadn't realized I was on Lot street. I could see home from here. Before I knew it I was home, but why I'm so scared. _Come on Claire, there going to find out sooner or later. Can't hide it from them. _I stood in front of the door, letting out a huge sigh I slide my key in the lock, opened the door and went in.

Remembering to lock the door behind me I made my way down the hall hearing the sound of a soft melody, probably from Michael playing his guitar, the sounds of gunshots coming from the TV and Shane cussing. He must have lost. I walked to the living room and stood in the door way. Sure enough there was my hot sexy boyfriend sitting on the couch playing a zombie game, Michael strumming his guitar and Eve coming out of the kitchen with plates to set the table. She noticed me first.

"Hey Claire bear, so how did it go at the doctors?" she asked me

I just started at her. Shane glancing my way and back at the screen starting asking "Hey babe, everything go okay?"

Again I just stared. _Come on just tell them and get it over with you big coward. _Shane was still talking but yet keeping his eyes on the screen. Eve was looking at me strangely now. _Oh god she knows somethings wrong. Just say it. _

"Claire?"

This is it I have to tell them it's now or never

"Earth to Claire, so what did the doctor say?" Eve asked again

"I...I...I'm pregnant" there I said it.

At that moment it seemed time had stopped it went quite. Three heads shot up at me. It was almost silent. Almost, except for the crashing of plates hitting the floor that Eve had dropped, and the violent screams coming from the TV.

"What? Did I hear that right, you're pregnant?" Eve asked

I just shook my head yes. I tried to avoid Shane's eyes afraid of what I might see.

"OMG! Claire bear is having a baby..." Eve squealed as she ran over and hugged me.

She let and I was picked up in another hug...Michael.

"Y-You guys aren't mad?"

Michael smiled at me "Of coarse we're not mad...we're happy for you."

"Thank you"

I noticed Shane hadn't moved or said anything since I told him. I looked over at him and he stared at me with utter shock. I walked over to him and knelt down in from of him so we were meeting eye to eye.

"Shane...Shane say something."

"What would you like me to say Claire?"

"Um...maybe that you're happy that I'm having your baby"

Nothing prepared me for what he said next. "How do I know it's even mine?"

That was like a hard slap in the face. I can't believe he just asked me that. His he serious?

"Shane of coarse it's yours, why would you ask that?" Tears started to fill my eyes. I felt so hurt by what he said to me.

"I can't deal with this right now. I need to be alone and some time to think." with that he got up off the couch and walked out the front door.

I broke down and cried. I knew he would hate me. How can the one person you love so much hurt you so badly. I must have been crying hard because I felt two arms come around me.

"It's okay Claire, he just needs time" Eve said trying to comfort me

"No he hates me, he made that perfectly clear when he walked out"

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran upstairs, slammed my door, and threw myself on the bed and cried my eyes out. At some point Eve tried to get me to come downstairs to dinner, but I told her I wasn't hungry. I could have swore I heard her say she was going to kick Shane's ass as she walked away, but I wasn't sure. I was crying so much that I barely heard a knock on the door. I ignored hoping who ever it was would just go away. But it came again, so I got up slowly to answer ready to yell at Michael or Eve to leave me alone. But when I answered the door I wasn't expecting the person standing there...

"S-Shane?"

He just stared at me with tear filled eyes that were full of guilt.

"W-What do-"

Before I could finish he grabbed me behind my neck and pulled me towards him and crashed his lips to mine. I responded immediately winding my arms around him. He licked my lower asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and as soon as I did he slid his tongue in my mouth and we battled for dominance. Shane of course won, like always. When we pulled back we just stared at each other. I was ready to say something but he beat me too it.

"Claire I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me baby. I was shocked when you told us and I got scared. I hate that I keep hurting you and you keep forgiving me. I don't deserve you Claire. I just love you so much. God I'm so sorry."

He kept going on and I finally lift a finger to his lips to stop him "Shh it's okay, I forgive you Shane"

We just stared at each then I felt Shane's hand move from my neck down my shoulder, across my chest and down to my stomach where it stayed. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes.

"You've made me the happiest guy alive. I'm so happy you're having my baby."

I smiled up at him and then he did something I didn't even expect. He bent down and lift the bottom of my shirt and kissed the part of my stomach. His lips touch my bare skin made me shiver, I know it was an innocent thing. He was kissing _our_ unborn child, but the feel of his lips sent shivers down my spine. Shane noticed that it did and he leaned up and kissed me. A kiss that had so much love, passion, and happiness in it. He walked up into the room, kicked the door close with his leg and lifted my shirt over my head. Not a moment later I had removed his. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us to the bed. Shane laid me down gently and then crawled on top me. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you Claire"

"I love you too Shane"

And with that we had a very fun night...well you get the idea.

**Yes I know it was a long chapter. You probably thought I was going to make Shane an ass...nope sorry Claire and Shane lover right here. Chapter four will be up tomorrow. It's going to be in Shane's POV about his reaction when Claire tells him the shocking news...please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four...this is going to be in Shane's POV about his reaction when finding out about Claire. It might be longer than the last chapter. There will also be a Shane and Michael moment. Just to warn you it will get a little graphic towards the end. So here you go.**

**I Can't Believe This**

**Shane's POV**

I was playing my new zombie video game and losing. Damn it I can't concentrate, I'm worried about Claire. She left for the doctor's this morning and has been gone for hours. She's not even answering her phone. Michael was playing his guitar as usual. Might as well glue the stupid thing to his hands. And Eve was fixing dinner and setting the table. I hadn't even realized Claire had come home until Eve said something.

"Hey Claire bear, so how did it go at the doctor's?" I heard Eve ask her.

I glanced at Claire and she seemed off she just stared at Eve.

I asked her "Hey babe, everything go okay?"

No answer, must be something serious. Shit, stupid zombies keeping jumping out at me.

"Damn that was close. So what did the doctor say? Did he find out what was wrong?"

Again no answer

"Claire?" I heard Eve call her name.

What is with her? She's not answering just keeps staring? I kept glancing at her then back at my game.

"Earth to Claire, so what did the doctor say?" Eve asked again

"I...I...I'm pregnant" Claire blurted out

All are heads shot up at her. What the hell did she just say? No it can't be. I can't believe this? I looked at her with a stunned and shocked expression on my face. I heard a loud crash on the floor, Eve must have dropped the plates, Michael stopped playing and a loud scream came from the TV from where a zombie killed me.

"What? Did I hear that right, you're pregnant?" Eve asked

She just shook her head yes and avoided my eyes. It looked like she was scared. I don't blame her, I know I am.

"OMG! Claire bear is having a baby..." Eve squealed as she ran over and hugged Claire

She let go and soon Michael picked her up in a hug. I just sat there in shock unable to move or say anything.

"Y-You guys aren't mad?" Claire asked

Michael smiled at her "Of coarse we're not mad...we're happy for you."

"Thank you"

She finally looked over at me and I just stared at her with utter shock. She walked over to me and knelt in front of me so she was looking me straight in the eyes.

"Shane...Shane say something."

"What would you like me to say Claire?"

"Um...maybe that you're happy that I'm having your baby"

I have no clue what made me say what I did her "How do I know it's even mine?"

She looked at me in shock like I had actually slapped her across the face.

"Shane of coarse it's yours, why would you ask that?" Tears started to fill her eyes and I could tell by the way she spoke I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I can't deal with this right now. I need to be alone and some time to think." with that I got up off the couch and walked out the front door.

_Shit_ it was dark out. Not a good idea to go walking around Morganville at night. If I did that might as well hang a sign around my neck saying _Vein for Sale._ So I just sat down on the porch steps and stared out at the empty streets. God how did this happen. I can't believe I said that to Claire. Of coarse I know it's mine. _Way to be an asshole Collins...your girlfriend tells you she have your baby and you question it's yours. Total idiot. _I really didn't deserve someone like Claire, she will probably never forgive me for this.

As I sat staring into the dark, I finally started to think. What if I'm a bad dad like my dad? What if this kid grows up hating me? Will I be a good father? What if something happens to the baby or Claire? Just the thought of that made my stomach knot up. I was so deep in my thought that I wasn't aware that someone had come outside. A tap on my shoulder brought me out of them. I turned my head to see my best friend sitting next to me.

"You okay man? You've been out here for hours." Michael told me

"Fine, just thinking?" I rubbed my hands through my hair sighing. "Shit dude, how did this happen?"

Being a smart-ass "Well Shane, you see, when two people love each other..." he said with a smile

I punched him in the arm "I know how it happened, I just meant how. We've been so careful"

"Do you remember anything that could have happened that might have ended with Claire becoming pregnant?"

I sat that there and thought about it, trying to remember. Then it hit me. About a month ago.

"It was a month ago, me and Claire had a huge argument and that same night we made up. It got so intense the condom broke."

"First off to much information, second you guys need to work this out. She's scared to death Shane. Claire actually thinks you hate her."

I was taken back by what he told me "She thinks I hate her?"

"Yeah, can you blame her after what you said to her and then got up and left. Claire's been in her crying for the last four hours bro."

_God I was such a dick...I hate myself for saying that to her._

"Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"I think should" I hate it when he's right "Just one question first"

"What's that?" I asked

"Are you happy with Claire being pregnant?"

"You know Michael, I think I am" I couldn't help the grin that came across my face "I'm gonna be father" I couldn't help but laugh.

I stood up and went to go walk in the house when Michael stopped me.

"Me and Eve are happy for you two and we wanna help and be there for you."

"Thanks bro." We did a manly hug, slapped each others back and walked in.

On my way upstairs to go talk to Claire I heard Eve yell at me from the living room.

"If you say anything to hurt her Shane Collins I will personally kick you ass" she told me giving me a death glare.

"I'm just gonna talk to her and make this right" I told her

"Yeah you better jackass"

With that I flipped her off and headed upstairs. I walked down the hall and found myself in front of Claire's door. I could her softly crying. Hearing her cry broke my heart and literally brought tears to my eyes and the fact that I did it to her. I lifted my hand and softly knocked. No answer she probably thinks if she ignores I'll go away. Sorry not happening. I knocked again, this time I heard her get up and when she opened I just looked at her. Tears stained her face, her eyes all red and puffy. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair was a mess. My eyes started to water at the sight of her and I stared with guilt in my eyes.

"S-Shane?"

I just kept staring at her

"W-What do-"

Before she could finish I grabbed the back of her neck, pulled her towards me and crushed my lips to her. She responded immediately by winding her arms around me. I licked her lower lip asking for entrance. As soon as she opened I slid my tongue into her mouth and we battled for dominance. I of course won like always. We pulled back and stared at each other. It looked like she was ready to say something but I beat her to it.

"Claire I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me baby. I was shocked when you told us and I got scared. I hate that I keep hurting you and you keep forgiving me. I don't deserve you Claire. I just love you so much. God I'm so sorry."

She lifted a finger to my lips "Shh it's okay, I forgive you Shane"

We just stared at each other, then I moved my hand down from her neck, down her shoulders, across her chest, down her stomach where I left it. I looked at her with so much love in my eyes.

"You've made me the happiest guy alive. I'm so happy you're having my baby."

She smiled up at me and then I did something she didn't even expect. I bent down and lift the bottom of her shirt and kissed the lower part of her stomach. My lips touching her bare skin made her shiver, I know it was an innocent thing. I was kissing _our_ unborn child, but the feel of my lips sent shivers down her spine. I noticed that it did and I leaned up and kissed her. A kiss that had so much love, passion, and happiness in it. I walked into the room, kicked the door close with my leg and lifted her shirt over her head. Not a moment later she had removed my. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked us to the bed. I laid Claire down gently and then crawled on top of her. I gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you Claire"

"I love you too Shane"

With that I leaned down and kissed her hard. She fisted her hands in my hair and let out a soft moan. I deepened the kiss. I felt her hands slid down my chest to the button of my pants. She undid the button and zipper and started to push them down. I kicked them off and hers came off shortly after. It started off slow but after awhile it turned fast, hard, and rough. Both of us were sweating like crazy. Every time I bit Claire she would let out a moan. The faster and harder it got Claire would bit and scratch digging her nails into my back and shoulders causing me to thrust harder. I sat up bringing her with me, our hips moving in rhythm. We both reached our climax at the same time causing Claire to throw her back, arch her back so her chest pushed against mine and digging her nails into my shoulder letting out a scream of pleasure.

We fell back onto the bed sweating and panting hard. I grabbed the sheet to cover us and Claire threw her leg around my hip and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tight.

"I love you so much" she whispered

"I love you to baby"

With that we both fell into a peaceful sleep with her wrapped in my arms...my last thought being that was the best sex that we've had...well so far.

**I hope you guys like...please, please review. Next chapter will be both Michael and Eve's POV about their reaction to Claire's pregnancy. The story will definitely pick up after that. There will be some drama, because hey what would Morganville be like without drama.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys here you go chapter 5 is up. This is in Eve and Michael's POV about there reaction to Claire's pregnancy. I just needed to have everyone's POV about it...then the story will pick up after that**

**OMG!**

**Eve's POV**

I wonder where Claire is. I dropped her off this morning at the doctor's and I haven't heard from her since. I kept calling and texting her put no answer. I'm really starting to worry. I know Shane is he's been calling her as well. That and he keeps losing his stupid zombie game. I was coming out of the kitchen with a stack of plates getting ready to set the table. I had just sat the first plate down when I noticed Claire standing in the doorway. It looked like she was staring into nothing.

"Hey Claire bear, so how did it go at the doctors?" I asked

Nothing she just stared right at me. I saw Shane glance at her then back to the screen.

"Hey babe, everything go okay?" Shane asked her

Again nothing. I looked at her strangely. It must be something serious. She looked right at me. Claire seemed to be in a daze of some sort.

"Claire?"

What was with her? It was like she was off in her own world.

"Earth to Claire, so what did the doctor say?" I asked her

"I...I...I'm pregnant" Claire blurted out

Okay was so not expecting that. All our heads shot up at her. I dropped the pile of plates on the floor causing them to break. Michael stopped playing his guitar and there were violent screams coming from the TV indicating Shane lost.

"What? Did I hear that right, you're pregnant?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head yes. It looked like she was trying to avoid Shane's eyes.

"OMG! Claire bear is having a baby..." I squealed as I ran over and hugged Claire

I let go and soon Michael picked her up in a hug. Shane just sat there in shock unable to move or say anything.

"Y-You guys aren't mad?" Claire asked

Michael smiled at her "Of coarse we're not mad...we're happy for you."

"Thank you"

She finally looked over at Shane and he just stared at her with utter shock. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him so she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Shane...Shane say something."

"What would you like me to say Claire?"

"Um...maybe that you're happy that I'm having your baby"

I was so shocked at what came out of his mouth next "How do I know it's even mine?"

Are you fucking kidding me. Did he just ask her that. I am so going to kick his ass the douche bag.

It looked like he just slapped her across the face.

"Shane of coarse it's yours, why would you ask that?" Tears started to fill her eyes and I could tell by the way she spoke I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I can't deal with this right now. I need to be alone and some time to think." with that he got up off the couch and walked out the front door.

She broke down and cried. She was crying so hard that I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Claire, he just needs time" I said trying to comfort me

"No he hates me, he made that perfectly clear when he walked out"

With she got up, ran upstairs and slammed her door hard. I can't believe Shane. Why would he say something like that. That's what she must have been worried about. Was telling us and our reactions. I just can't believe Claire bear is pregnant. I'm so happy for her and I'm going to be there for her after all she is my best friend.

"I'm so going to beat him Michael. Why would he say something like that?"

"I don't Eve. Maybe he's just in shock." Michael told me.

With that we walked into the kitchen and brought dinner out to the table. I went upstairs and knocked on Claire's door. I could hear her crying. I told her dinner was ready, but she said she wasn't hungry. As I was walking back downstairs I said to myself. "I'm so going to kick Shane's ass."

Me and Michael finished dinner and curled up on the couch to watch some TV. I looked at my watch realizing it was about eleven. Shane wasn't back yet. Maybe he got eaten, would serve him right.

"I better go out and look for Shane, it's way past dark." Michael told me as he got up and grabbed his keys.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Shane's a big boy, and personally right now I don't want to see him. If he doesn't come to his senses soon I'm going to hit him over the head with a two by four."

Michael laughed and turned and walked out the door. It must have been ten minutes later when I heard the front door open. Michael came over and sat down on the couch and Shane was heading upstairs. I looked right at him.

"If you say anything to hurt her Shane Collins I will personally kick you ass" I told him, giving him a death glare.

"I'm just gonna talk to her and make this right" he told me

"Yeah you better jackass"

He flipped me off and headed upstairs. How rude. I turned to Michael and spoke "So do you think they'll work it out?"

He looked at me and smiled "Yeah I believe they will. I talked him and he just got scared. But he's happy Claire's pregnant."

"So am I. I'm going to be an aunt" I started bouncing in my spot with excitement

Michael grabbed my shoulders to stop the bouncing "Calm down honey, I know you're excited for them and so am I." He leaned in kissed me. He pulled back and I curled up next to him.

Ten minutes later was when we heard the porn soundtrack coming from upstairs. Michael turned the TV up to drown them out but it got louder.

"OMG Shane..." Claire screamed

Next we heard a growl had to be Shane. Michael turned his head towards me and raised his eyebrows.

The moaning and screaming kept coming "Holy shit...harder, harder." Claire

"You like that baby?" Shane asked

"Y-YESSSSSSSS" Claire screamed

"I love you so much" Shane

Michael turned the TV up louder but they just got louder. I let out a giggle just listening to them. Then one loud scream and one loud moan and then silence.

"About time...jeez they've been going at it for three hours now." I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to know they worked everything out" he chuckled

He got up and turned the TV off. He grabbed my hand and I followed him upstairs where we changed for bed and went to sleep. My last thought being...I'm so going to give Claire hell for this.

**Michael's POV**

I was getting worried about Claire it's getting dark out and she's still not home. I hope nothing happened to her. She's like a little sister to me. I was playing my guitar, while Shane was sitting on the couch playing video games. He looked worried cause he kept losing. Eve was coming out of the kitchen with plates to set the table. I heard the lock on the door turn, the door open and then closed. Claire was home...finally. I heard her walk down the hall and stop. I didn't look up but I could hear her heart beating really fast. She was either scared or nervous about something.

"Hey Claire bear, so how did it go at the doctor's?" I heard Eve ask her.

There was no answer.

"Hey babe, everything go okay?" Shane asked

She still didn't answer. I heard Shane ask again "Damn that was close. So what did the doctor say? Did he find out what was wrong?"

Again nothing

"Claire?" I heard Eve call her name.

Her heart beat got faster.

"Earth to Claire, so what did the doctor say?" Eve asked again

"I...I...I'm pregnant" Claire blurted out

WHAT!? Did she just say that. All our heads shot up at once. I stopped playing, I heard a crashing sound come from behind me. Eve must have dropped the plates and there were violent screams coming from the TV which meant Shane lost. Claire looked scared.

"What? Did I hear that right, you're pregnant?" Eve asked

She just shook her head yes and avoided my eyes. It looked like she was scared.

"OMG! Claire bear is having a baby..." Eve squealed as she ran over and hugged Claire

I got and moved over to them. Eve let her go and I picked her up in a hug. She seemed to relax a little.

"Y-You guys aren't mad?" Claire asked

I smiled at her "Of coarse we're not mad...we're happy for you."

"Thank you"

She finally looked over at Shane and he just stared at her with utter shock. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Shane...Shane say something."

"What would you like me to say Claire?"

"Um...maybe that you're happy that I'm having your baby"

I was stunned from what he said "How do I know it's even mine?"

I'm gonna kill him...his he fucking serious. His girlfriend just told him she's pregnant and he questions if it's his. What is his problem. I know he's my best but why to be an asshole.

Claire looked like he had just slapped her across the face hard.

"Shane of coarse it's yours, why would you ask that?" Tears started to fill her eyes and I could tell by the way she spoke I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I can't deal with this right now. I need to be alone and some time to think." with that he got up off the couch and walked out the front door.

She broke down and cried. Eve walked over to her and put her arms around Claire.

"It's okay Claire, he just needs time" Eve said trying to comfort her

"No he hates me, he made that perfectly clear when he walked out"

With that she got, ran up the stairs, slammed the door and I could hear her start to cry. I can't believe Shane said that. Sometimes I don't know what goes on in that stubborn head of his. Eve looked pissed, can't say I blame her.

"I'm so going to beat him Michael. Why would he say something like that?" Eve asked me

"I don't Eve. Maybe he's just in shock." I told her.

With that we walked into the kitchen and brought dinner out to the table. Eve went upstairs and knocked on Claire's door. I could hear her crying. She told her dinner was ready, but she said she wasn't hungry. She was walking back downstairs I heard her say. "I'm so going to kick Shane's ass."

Me and Eve finished dinner and curled up on the couch to watch some TV. I looked at my watch realizing it was about eleven. Shane wasn't back yet. I hope he didn't get into any trouble or is out getting drunk..

"I better go out and look for Shane, it's way past dark." I told Eve as I got up and grabbed my keys.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Shane's a big boy, and personally right now I don't want to see him. If he doesn't come to his senses soon I'm going to hit him over the head with a two by four."

I laughed and turned and walked out the door. As soon as I shut the door I saw Shane sitting on the porch steps. He must be deep in thought. I sat down next to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned his head toward me.

"You okay man? You've been out here for hours." I told him

"Fine, just thinking?" he rubbed his hands through his hair sighing. "Shit dude, how did this happen?"

Me being a smart-ass "Well Shane, you see, when two people love each other..." I said with a smile

He punched me in the arm "I know how it happened, I just meant how. We've been so careful"

"Do you remember anything that could have happened that might have ended with Claire becoming pregnant?"

He sat that there and thought about it, trying to remember. Then I saw it hit him.

"It was a month ago, me and Claire had a huge argument and that same night we made up. It got so intense the condom broke."

"First off to much information, second you guys need to work this out. She's scared to death Shane. Claire actually thinks you hate her."

It looked like he was taken back by what I told him "She thinks I hate her?"

"Yeah, can you blame her after what you said to her and then got up and left. Claire's been in her crying for the last four hours bro."

"Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"I think should" He hated it when I was right "Just one question first"

"What's that?" Shane asked

"Are you happy with Claire being pregnant?"

"You know Michael, I think I am" he couldn't help the grin that came across his face "I'm gonna be father" he laugh at that thought.

We stood up and went to go walk in the house when I stopped him.

"Me and Eve are happy for you two and we wanna help and be there for you."

"Thanks bro." We did a manly hug, slapped each others back and walked in.

On his way upstairs to go talk to Claire I heard Eve yell at him from the living room.

"If you say anything to hurt her Shane Collins I will personally kick you ass" she told him giving him a death glare.

"I'm just gonna talk to her and make this right" he told her

"Yeah you better jackass"

He flipped her off and walked upstairs. I smiled at that and sat back on the couch.

Eve turned to and spoke "So do you think they'll work it out?"

I looked at her and smiled "Yeah I believe they will. I talked him and he just got scared. But he's happy Claire's pregnant."

"So am I. I'm going to be an aunt" she started bouncing in her spot with excitement

I grabbed her shoulders to stop the bouncing "Calm down honey, I know you're excited for them and so am I." I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled back and she curled up next to me.

We were watching a movie about ten minutes into it was when we heard the porn soundtrack coming from upstairs. I turned the TV up to drown them out but it got louder.

"OMG Shane..." Claire screamed

Next we heard a growl had to be Shane. I turned my head towards Eve and raised me eyebrows. Jesus, well apparently they made up.

The moaning and screaming kept coming "Holy shit...harder, harder." Claire

"You like that baby?" Shane asked

"Y-YESSSSSSSS" Claire screamed

"I love you so much" Shane

I turned the TV up louder but they just got louder. I heard Eve let out a giggle just listening to them. I just smiled to myself and rolled my eyes. Then one loud scream and one loud moan and then silence.

"About time...jeez they've been going at it for three hours now." Eve said and rolled her eyes.

"Glad to know they worked everything out" I chuckled

I got up and turned the TV off. I grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her upstairs where we changed for bed and went to sleep. My last thought being...I'm so going to give Shane hell for this and will be doing the same to Claire.

**Sorry it was so long but I wanted to get both Eve and Michael's POV'S in there without doing separate chapters. I'll have chapter six tomorrow. Please leave reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up...Thanks to you guys who review. I really appreciate and I'm glad you like the story. **

**Telling the Parents**

**Claire's POV**

I woke in bliss and sweet exstacy with the sun shining in my room and the birds chirping. I could hear a lawn mower going down the street. I lay there with my eyes closed smiling to myself thinking about the events from last night. What started off as sweet passionate love making turned into really hardcore sex. That was the best sex ever well so far. That was nothing compared to the make up sex me and Shane had about a month ago after a huge argument. A warm breath on my face pulled me out of my thoughts and I finally opened my eyes. I was starting at my gorgeous boyfriend sleeping there peacefully. I took him in and reached a hand up and brushed his hair out of his face, ran my finger over his eyelids, over his cheekbones, tracing his nose then brushing my finger over his lips. Shane let out a soft moan and I felt his hand reached down and pull my leg over his hip and wrapped his arm back around me and brought me tighter to his chest. He nuzzled my neck then lifted his head to look at me.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning to you too." I told him leaning in and gave him a kiss.

He smiled and cupped my cheek with one hand "How did you sleep?"

"Very good...best sleep so far. A little sore from last night but so worth it."

He gave me his cocky grin "So you loved it?"

"It was okay...I've had better" I smiled teasing him

He pretended to look offended "Hey...that just bruised my ego."

I started laughing then it stopped as I looked at him with so much love in my eyes. "Shane last night was so incredible and it was the most amazing night of my life."

"There's more where that came from" he grinned at me

He leaned down and kissed me rolling on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He deepened it and after about ten minutes we pulled apart.

"We better get up before Eve comes barging through the door to drag us out of bed. Besides I need to take a shower." I gave him a wink hoping he would get my hint.

With that I got up went over and threw my robe on. I could feel Shane's eyes on me the whole time. I grabbed some clothes and walked out the door blowing him a kiss and headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and steam came billowing out. Eve was up. I walked in and started the shower. When I went to the mirror I wiped off the moisture I took my robe off and when I looked back I was shocked at what I saw. My neck was covered in _OMG! are those hickies?_ Great I'll never hear the end of this from Eve. My arms, shoulders, and chest around my breast area were coved in bruises that looked like bite marks. _Shit how am I going to hide these?_ A turtleneck maybe? No it's July to hot for that. Guess I'll have to face Eve's hell.

I turned away from the mirror and got in the shower. The hot water feeling good on my skin. I started washing my hair and after I rinsed it I felt to arms wrap around me. One going across my chest the other around my waist. I felt a familiar pair of lips leaving kisses on my shoulder. I shuddered knowing who it was. I felt Shane smile against my skin. I turned in his arms and smiled at him. I looked him up and down taking in the site of him dripping wet with water naked. I also noticed his arms, shoulders and chest were covered in bruises as well from me biting him. He noticed the same for me.

"I'm sorry babe, does it hurt?" Shane ran a hand over my bruises

"No, do you?" He just shook his head

"My back feels like it's on fire a bit though" he turned so I could see. What I saw shocked me. There were deep scratches all the way down his back.

I gasped "Shit, I'm so sorry sweetie"

"I'm not, it was so worth it." He kissed me hard

Fifteen minutes later we were done showering, teeth brushed, dressed (well mostly Shane decided to go without a shirt probably just to torture Eve knowing she would be yelling at him.) Me well I had no long sleeve shirts or t-shirts. All I had was pajama pants and a tank top. Damn I thought I really need to laundry today. We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where Michael and Eve were. Michael was reading the paper with a cup of coffee and Eve was cooking breakfast. I went over and poured two cups and handed one to Shane.

"Morning guys...so what's for breakfast.?"

Eve turned around and started to yell "Oh for god's sake Shane you could have a least..."

She trailed off looking at him, Michael was staring too. "Dude please stop staring, you're making me uncomfortable. I swing that way" Shane smirked. Michael just flipped him off.

"Fun night man?" Michael asked

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't know that fact that you have bite and scratch marks all over you"

Eve adding "And the fact that you had the porn soundtrack full blast last night"

I finally turned around and went to walk out the kitchen with my coffee. I made it two steps before Eve stopped me. "I don't think so missy, explain."

"Explain what?" I gave her an innocent look

"Umm...the bruises" she told me

"Oh those...Shane bit me. We gotta a little rough last night. No biggie." I glanced at Shane and smiled, he smiled back and winked.

"That was way to much...OMG are those hickeys?" she asked pointing to my neck

"Umm..." I turned my head so I would have to look at her.

Michael was now staring and raised his eyebrows. The glanced back at Shane. "Dude what the hell is that on your neck?"

Shane just gave him a cocky grin and I turned my head and blushed.

"Can we eat now...so I can do laundry. I have nothing clean to wear."

I saw Shane and Michael turn there heads toward me but I beat them to it "NO"

"Oh come on Claire, please."

"Do you're own laundry"

"Please Claire" they both said in unison and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I gave in both of them knowing I couldn't resist when they did that.

Eve cleared her throat "Umm Claire before you do that you might want to call your parents and tell them."

My smile was gone from my face instantly "Oh shit" I started to panic

"Hey it'll be okay I'll be there with you while you call them okay." Shane grabbed my hand trying calm me down.

Eve handed me my phone _here goes nothing _I called my parents, put it on speaker and it rang three times before I got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom"

"Claire, honey, how are you? Excited about classes starting up soon?" she asked

"Yeah...listen mom is dad there I need to tell you guys something"

"Oh sure let me just go get him"

God I'm so nervous. Shane held my hand, Eve was sitting next me patting my leg that bouncing a mile a minute, and Michael was standing behind with his hand my shoulder. A minute late my parents were back on the phone.

"Claire you still there?" my mom asked.

"Yeah"

"So honey what it is you wanted to tell us?" my dad asked

I looked at Shane and he nodded encouraging me to tell them.

"Well mom, dad guess who's going to be grandparents? I'm pregnant"

It was silent on the other end I thought for a moment that they had hung up

"Mom, dad you still there?"

"WHAT!?" my dad shouted. I flinched when he did

"Claire how could you let this happen, you're smarted than this. You're too young." my mom scolded me on the phone. I could feel tears prickling my eyes.

"We are so disappointed in you. But don't worry we'll get it take care of. I'll call a doctor and you can get an abortion"

My mouth dropped open and I could see Shane's face which was now full of rage.

"Mom I'm not getting rid of it. I thought you would be happy" I yelled at them

"Of course we're not happy. It's all that boys fault. I knew this would happen. He won't stay with you, you know. Boys like that Claire never stick around. He'll just leave you high and dry. Shane will never amount to anything. You're the one who's got something going for her and now he just ruined your life" My dad yelled

"I'm sorry Claire but we can't be happy for you especially about this" my mom told me

Now I was pissed, really pissed. How dare they say things like that about the father of my child and the love of my life. Tears were running down my face when I shouted back in the phone "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE SAYING THIS. I LOVE SHANE AND HE LOVES ME. WE'RE HAVING A BABY AND WE'RE HAPPY ABOUT. FINE BE THIS WAY. I DON'T NEED YOU. WE HAVE EVE AND MICHAEL TO BE THERE FOR US."

With that I hung up, ran from the kitchen ran upstairs and slammed the door. The whole time crying I can't believe they said those thing. Wanting me to get an abortion and thinking Shane would leave me.

**Shane's POV**

I can't believe the horrible things Claire's parents were saying to her. When they told her to get an abortion my hands clenched into fist and my face was full of rage. Are they fucking serious? Who says that? Then they told her I would leave her and the baby. Sorry guys isn't gonna fucking happen. Claire was so upset she hung up and ran upstairs. We all stayed where we were in shock.

"How could someone say that to their own daughter?" Eve asked. Damn she looked pissed, so did Michael.

"I don't know Eve, they're just trying to protect her." Michael told her.

"But she's not a little girl, she's eighteen, an adult. She can make her own decisions."

Why they stood there talking I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked

"I'm going to check on Claire" and with that I walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and upstairs. I knocked on Claire's door.

"G-go away" she sobbed

I opened the door and walked in she was sitting in the corner by her window. I walked over to her and picked her up and sat her in my lap. Wrapping my arms around her.

"Shh it's okay baby, don't listen to them"

"I hate them Shane, for what they said and for wanting me to get an abortion. I c-can't believe t-they said that."

"Hey look at me. Claire look at me." I tilted her chin up to look at me "Don't listen to them. It's just you, me, and the baby." I place my hand on her stomach and she covered it with her hand.

"Don't forget Michael and Eve" she smiled and I laughed.

"You're right we can't forget fang boy and princess of darkness"

That made her laugh "That's what I want hear. Now no more crying"

She nodded "No more crying"

With that I leaned in and kissed her with so much passion, happiness, and love.

**Wow Claire's parents were really harsh, but don't worry things will get better for Claire and Shane. And I'll be adding an awkward moment in their between Claire and Myrnin in the next chapter. No it's no kissing or anything like that. Stay turned for chapter 7. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7...sorry I didn't update last night was really tired and wasn't feeling good. This chapter is a Claire and Myrnin moment which is very awkward. **

**Claire's POV**

I was sound asleep in bed with Shane. His arms wrapped around me and my head laying on his chest. I didn't want this moment to last. He held me all night and told me everything was going to okay and we could get through this. We both knew it was going to be hard with us being teenage parents but hey we were up to the challenge. We made love last night for hours and it was amazing but every time with Shane was amazing. I snuggled in closer and that's when my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at it. \

**Myrnin**

I groaned and answered "Hello?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Shane and knowing Myrnin could here me.

"Where are you, you were suppose to be here an hour ago." he yelled through the phone

"It's six in the morning Myrnin and I'm not suppose to be there for another two hours" I whispered back

"I know that you stupid girl...I need you here now." He snapped

I sighed and spoke "I'm really tired Myrnin I'll be there in a couple of hours"

"Claire you will get here now...oh and bring coffee and donuts" with that he hung up.

I groaned, untangled myself from Shane carefully as not to wake him. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I walked over kissed Shane on the cheek and quietly walked of the room. Stupid Myrnin for making get out of bed this early.

I stopped at Common Grounds on my way to the lab with two coffees and donuts. I walked down the ally and approached the door to the lab. I walked down and saw Myrnin leaning over a microscope looking at something.

"You're late little Claire" he didn't even look up

I walked over handed him is coffee "So what is so important that you dragged me out of bed at six in the morning?"

"I need you to feed Bob"

Is he fucking kidding me, he made me get out of bed and leave the warmth of Shane's arms just to feed his spider.

"Oh good you brought donuts"

"You dragged me out of bed this early just to feed Bob?" I asked

"I also need you to go through those books and clean the lab up."

I rolled my eyes and set to work. After two hours Bob was feed and I had started to go through the books. I was starting to get warm so I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and went about to cleaning the lab. I hadn't realized what I did until Myrnin came over and looked at me.

"Claire what is that all over your neck?"

Oh shit, I hadn't realized that I still had the hickeys on my neck. Great what was I suppose to say to my boss. _Oh those, there just hickeys I got from Shane the other night after after mind blowing sex. _Yeah right.

"It's just a rash, I had an allergic reaction to something." I told him

"Well you should put something on that then."

Okay this was awkward. I started to feel nauseous all of a sudden. I ran to the bathroom and throw up the coffee and donuts I had eaten. Damn it, it must be the chemicals. I rinsed my mouth out with water and went back into the lab.

"Are you alright dear Claire?"

"I'll be fine, do you mind if I leave early I really don't feel so well?"

"Oh yes, yes. That's fine...I just hope you feel better little one."

With that I picked up my backpack, opened a portal and stepped through to the Glass house. Eve was coming down the stairs, I didn't see Michael anywhere and Shane was sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat my bag down and walked over to the couch and laid down with my head in Shane's lap. He looked down at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Hey honey, where were were you? I was worried." he asked me

"Myrnin dragged me out of bed at six this morning just to feed his stupid spider and then clean the lab"

Eve sat down in the chair and looked at me. "You look pale CB, you okay?"

"Yeah just morning sickness, it didn't help with all the chemicals at the lab."

Shane started to run his hands through my hair and I let out a yawn. "Why are you up so early, you usually don't get up until after noon." I asked him

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and you weren't there. I looked for you and started to get worried"

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to worry you." I let out another yawn.

Shane leaned down and whispered "Get some rest beautiful, I'll be right here if you need me."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and before I knew it I was drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry it's so short guys...Chapter 8 up tomorrow. Claire and Shane will get to see the first picture of their baby. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys since I've been getting great reviews from my awesome followers and everyone who likes this story, I'm giving you a special treat. I'm giving you two chapters. So chapters 8 and 9 are up please review.**

**Claire's POV**

_Time Skip_

_One Month Later_

I can't believe it's been a month since I found out I was pregnant. Shane has been really amazing and supportive especially with the morning sickness which as gotten worse this past month. He would hold my hair back and rub my back. I rolled over to snuggle in closer to Shane to find out he wasn't next me. Huh, that's weird, he's never up before noon, especially this hour. Whatever, I fell back to sleep, god I've been so tired as of late. About a half hour later I was being gently woken up.

"Claire, hey baby, it's time to wake up." Shane told me

I groaned and rolled over snuggling deeper into my pillow.

Shane rolled me back over "Come on sweetheart, we're going to be late for your doctor's appointment."

"Ugh it's so early though." I tried to roll back over.

"I don't think so" Shane started to tickle me "Come on up, up."

"Shane stop" I was laughing "No stop...okay I'm up"

"Come on babe, we need to hurry." Shane was more excited about going to the doctor than I was. I think it's because we get to see our baby for the first time today. I have to admit I'm really excited too.

"Honey calm down, you're like a little kid in a candy store." I smiled up at him

"Funny Claire"

I crawled out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes. "Let me take a quick a shower and get dressed"

"Okay hurry up" He gave me a quick kiss and slapped my butt lightly.

I smiled, blew him a kiss and walked into the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water warm up. I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower. The hot water immediately woke me up. I washed my hair and body as quickly as I could knowing Shane would barge through the door telling me to hurry. I turned the water off, grabbed my towel and dried off as fast as I could. I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I stepped out of the bathroom and ran downstairs.

"You know you really shouldn't run down the stairs that fast you might fall." Michael told me

"I know sorry, but Shane's been rushing me all morning." I walked in and sat on the couch putting my shoes on. "I think he's more excited about the doctors appointment than me." He laughed at that

"I noticed, he was up at seven this morning which is unusual for him" Just then Shane walked in.

"What unusual for me?" he asked

"You being up early."

"You ready babe?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yep" I said taking his hand "See you later Michael"

Shane and I walked out the door and got into his car. He decided to buy one with me being pregnant and we would need it when the baby comes. I can't believe how amazing he's been. He officially moved into my room three weeks ago and decided to turn his old room into the nursery. Well more like Eve's decision. Her and Michael have also been really supportive. She's been helping me come up with baby names and whether I think the baby is going to be a boy or a girl.

"Hey you okay?" Shane asked pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yeah just thinking is all"

"About what?"

"Baby names and the sex of the baby."

Shane glanced at me "Have you come up with any names?"

"Yeah, for a girl I if it's okay I picked out Carrie Alyssa Collins and for a boy Tristan Michael Collins"

He looked at me and asked "That's what you picked?"

Me smile fell and it felt like someone squeezed my heart "You don't like them, I knew they were bad names."

"Honey calm down, I think they're perfect."

"Really, you really like them?" I asked

He just nodded and smiled. I asked him "So what do you think the baby's going to be?"

"I think it's going to be girl"

"I think it's a boy."

We were arguing back and forth about the sex of the baby when we pulled up to the doctors office. We got out and Shane grabbed my hand. We walked in and I approached the receptionist desk. Shane went and sat in a chair.

"Claire Danvers to see Dr. Monroe." I told her

"Okay I have checked in, you can take a seat and the doctor will be right with you."

I went and sat down next to Shane "You know I've been thinking, it really doesn't matter what we're having. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it's happy and healthy. Because we are going to give our baby so much love and happiness." He told me.

"Shane that's so sweet, I feel the same way. And you know he/she is going to be spoiled as well, as long as Eve has anything to say about it."

Before he could say anything the doctor came called my name "Claire"

I got up and Shane followed, she took us into a room with a big machine I'm guessing it was the ultrasound machine. I sat on the table with Shane sitting next to me in the chair.

The doctor looked at Shane and then back at me "Oh this my boyfriend Shane, the father of my baby."

She nodded and went right into the questioning "So Claire how are you feeling?"

"Ugh really tired and a lot of morning sickness. I can't seem to keep anything down."

"Well the morning sickness should stop about the second trimester, so about another month."

I groaned another month of this I don't think I can handle this.

"So are you ready to see your baby?" she asked us

We both nodded and said "Yes"

She pulled the machine over and lifted my shirt "Okay Claire this is going to be cold" Shane grabbed my hand and she squirted this jelly looking stuff on my stomach. I let out a squeal.

A black and white screen appeared and Dr. Monroe was moving the picture thing around on my stomach. After five minutes she smiled and pointed to the screen.

"Right there, that's your baby."

I smiled and looked at Shane who had a huge grin on his face. The doctor slide the thing around my stomach more and she leaned in closer looking at the screen.

"Oh dear" she said

"What, what's wrong? Is the baby ok?" I started to panic

"No, no everything's fine. It's that you seem..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine...please review. I need at least 3 reviews before I write chapter 10. Tell me what you guys think so far.**

**Claire's POV**

"TWINS" me and Shane said at the same time. I was really happy to be honest. Not only was I having one baby with the man I love but two. I was afraid to look at Shane, afraid at seeing his reaction. But I peeked a glance and his grin got bigger.

"Right here, there's baby A and right here is baby B" she said pointing to the screen.

"Those are our babies Shane"

He leaned in and kissed me "I'm happier even more now. I love you so much Claire."

"I love you too"

We looked back at the screen to see our little miracles and then Dr. Monroe hit a button on the machine and the room filled with two sounds of thumping.

"What's that?" I asked her

"Those are the babies heart beats. They are doing very well and everything seems to be going great. And from what I can tell you're about 9 weeks. You'll be due in the middle of March sometime. Would like a couple of printouts of the babies?"

"Yes please, thank you." I told her. With that she wiped the jelly like stuff off my stomach and handed me four printouts of the ultrasounds.

"Okay I'll need to see you again in 4 weeks just make sure everything is going good."

"Thank you"

Me and Shane walked out of the room, through the lobby and walked to the car. We got in and drove to Common Grounds for some coffee.

"I can't believe we're having twins Shane."

"Me either, then again what can I say I must be really good then" he said with a cocky grin

"You're so cocky babe"

He winked at me and a few minutes later stopped the car. We got out and walked into Common Grounds. We saw Eve behind the counter and I went straight up to her, Shane following close behind.

"Hey CB so how did it go at the doctors?"

As soon as she asked the door chimed and in strutted the queen bitch herself Monica followed by her two groupies Gina and Jennifer. She winked at Shane and started to make her way over.

Great this is all I need right now.

"Hey Shane, haven't seen you around for awhile." she said in a sickly sweet voice and placed a hand on his chest.

Wrong move bitch, god my hormones are making me crazy. Don't think so Monica. I walked up to her and pulled her hand away from Shane.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you dirty skank. Go find your man. Shane's mine and he'll never be yours" I snarled at her.

I heard a chuckle from Eve. Monica just threw her blond hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest pushing her boobs up. _Yeah that will make him want you, you whore._ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are you little freak?"

"Fuck off Monica, I'm really not in the mood for your shit. Leave my boyfriend alone and go bother someone else."

"Well I think Shane can make his own decisions and why would he want you, when he can have all this?" she asked.

"Oh please. You know what you are, your a doorknob Monica. Everyone gets a turn." I heard Shane laugh and Eve chuckle, then spoke.

"Damn Claire, those pregnancy hormones have turned you really bitchy. I love this new you."

As soon as she said that Monica's mouth dropped opened and she just stared at us. I smirked at her and Shane came up and hugged me from behind.

"Y-Your pregnant?" she asked

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "With twins"

I heard a loud squeal from behind me "OMG...You're having twins? This is so awesome." She started bouncing like a goth bunny on crack. I just stared Monica down with daggers. I could see the hurt on her face, but it was gone quick. She scoffed, turned on her heel and walked out.

"So are you guys excited? Two babies, are sure you can handle it?" Eve asked us

"Yes we're excited, and hey if we can take on the Vampires in this town we can handle anything." Shane told her.

"Oh here" I pulled the ultrasound pictures from my bag and showed them to Eve.

"Awww...there so little. I'm going to be an aunt to twins. YAY!"

I swear sometimes she's more excited than me and Shane are. "Listen don't tell Michael, we want to tell him when we get home."

"My lips are sealed" she handed us our coffee and we left driving back home. We walked in the house and into the living room. We curled up on the couch and watched some TV. After a bit I sat up and climbed on Shane's lap straddling him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Shane are you happy about us having twins?" I asked him

"Baby you have no idea how happy I am. You have given me the three best things I could have ever wished for."

"Three?" I asked him confused.

"Our babies and you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Claire and I wanna do this right. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. You are my life now Claire and I love you much."

I had tears in my eyes from him telling me that so I leaned in and whispered "I love you too baby"

We started kissing then, it started off sweet then it turned into a make out session. We were so wrapped up into each other that we did hear any one come in. What stopped us was someone talking.

"Oh I really don't need to see this. Quick Eve cover your eyes before you go blind." Michael laughed and both me and Shane flipped him off only making him laugh harder.

"You know this is how Claire wound up pregnant in the first." Eve snickered "Please get a room next time I really don't want to have to come home and see my bestfriends going at it on the couch."

We rolled our eyes and sat up. Eve went into the kitchen and came back with three beers and a coke. Michael dropped to white bag on the coffee table and sat down.

"Oh look honey grease in a bag, my favorite." Shane laughed and grabbed a beer from Eve. She handed me the coke and handed Michael a beer and she opened the last one for herself.

Michael started passing out our burgers and fries. T he smell a of grease hit me like a tidal wave. I quickly ran into the bathroom and threw up. Damn morning sickness, I don't think I can deal with this another month. I rinsed my mouth out and went back out to the living room. Shane was coming out of the kitchen and sat down next me. He handed me a package of crackers. God he is so sweet. I didn't even have to ask him.

"Thanks sweetie"

"No problem babe, anything for you. I just hate seeing you sick." he told me. I gave him a kiss and everyone started eating. I nibbled on some crackers.

"So Eve said you guys needed to tell me something?" Michael asked

"Oh yeah, we went to the doctors today and me and Shane found out we're having twins." I told him

He looked at us in shock for a moment and then recovered quickly. "That's awesome you guys, I'm really happy for the both of you. And you know me and Eve are here if you need us."

"Thanks Michael that means a lot." I told him. He smiled me and went back to eating

We watched a movie while we ate. It was normal night in the Glass house, joking, teasing, Eve and Shane argue while me and Michael rolled our eyes at them. We were laughing and having a good time until the phone rang. Michael walked over and answered it.

"Glass house" he answered there was a long pause. "Oh, err, um sure she's right here."

He walked over and handed me the phone. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's your mom" I could see the apology in his eyes. He shouldn't have to be sorry for anything. It's not his fault my parents are being asshole. I took the phone from him and hung up. I didn't want to hear it from them and I don't need them. I have my two best friends and my amazing incredible boyfriend.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm just really tired, do you guys care if I go bed early."

"That's fine baby, I'll be up in a bit." Shane told me. I gave him a quick kiss

"Goodnight guys" I told them

"Night Claire"

I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, changed into a tank top and decided to sleep in my panties, cause I was really hot. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. Some time later I felt an arm go around my waist pulling me closer and a soft kiss on my cheek. That night I slept peacefully and didn't wake up one to throw up.

**Okay guys there you go chapter 8 and 9. Had to throw so Monica in there. So Claire and Shane are having twins. I need another boy name and another girl name for the babies. You never know if they are having two boys, two girls or one of each. Give me some ideas. Please review.**


End file.
